Talk:Mad Mel
WarBlade, I don't understand how you can consider this trivia "irrelevant", as it's clearly a way for the developers to pay homage to the Mad Max series. I do understand and appreciate that you want to clean up the articles on this wiki, this is very evident from your contributions page, but what else is supposed to go in the Trivia section besides trivia? --Aelwrath45 02:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I recommend reading the ENTIRE sentence that I left as a note (instead of ignoring the last half). Here: "Removing irrelevant trivia already mentioned on other appropriate pages" Please note that the Beyond Thunderdome references are relevant to the "Can't we get BEYOND Thunderdome" page and NOT the "Mad Mel" page. Rather than dive straight into a revert war, why not bring up the subject on the talk page first? -- WarBlade 02:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) sure go right ahead and delete my post... lol Jerk!--Gimmy Doffa 05:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :if trivia doesnt involve Mad Mel then get rid of it and put it on its appropriate pagesDr Rawr 01:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Just had another go at doing exactly that. Hopefully people won't try and pile every piece of Mel Gibson and Mad Max trivia back into this article, but I know it will happen. -- WarBlade 20:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :ya know? he looks alot like Humongous from the Road Warrior. Rx Dr. F 10:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Move The Strategy Section The Strategy Section belongs on the Quest page: 'Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse ' 10:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Double Strategy? Why is it that immediately below a link to the Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse that says "see this page for strategy", there is a strategy section? Is this a mistake and should it be removed? -- Claptrap 01:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :try it now. i think i fixed it. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 01:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's good, but I was referring to the Strategy section on the Mad Mel page. I'll go ahead and move the text there to the Strategy section on the Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse article, where it should be. Respawn? I am almost certain that Mad Mel does not respawn in Playthrough 2.5, but I'm not sure and I cannot check at the moment. Could someone else take a quick trip to his arena and check? If he doesn't respawn in PT 2.5, that's noteworthy enough to go in the Trivia section. Few boss characters refrain from fighting you again in PT 2.5, so he'd be quite unique, and it'd tell people that they could drive through there without any trouble. -- 04:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked and he does not respwan--UNCxTrinity 04:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC)UNCxTrinity ::Okay, thank you. -- 12:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, it's been 6 year ago, but now I don't see Mad Mel's respawn in Playthrough 1 (I don't have a save with incomplete Playthrough 2 rn), so, can someone check him again, on every playthrough? MtMB (talk) 15:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Crash I play borderlands on the Ps3 and for a while now my game crashes when ever i damage Mel. Can anyone help?Flaming skull of heaven 17:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC)skull :that _does_ give him/it an unfair advantage. 22:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Though from what i can tell the game doesn't crash if i damage him with weapons from a vehicle (which i suck at commanding)Flaming skull of heaven 23:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC)skull if solo, use rearview to acquire mel (or other target) and constantly fire your turret while running down enemy foot mobiles. repeat as nec until triumphant. 00:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh why thank you. I'll see how it works out.Flaming skull of heaven 01:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC)skull Mad Mel Glitch/Missing Mad Mel in Arena Having problem with the Mad Mel mission: I seem to have killed all the Psychos and destroyed all the Cars, but Mad Mel isn't here! I used the fire basin to kill myself a couple of times in order to respawn and see if I could reset it, but now when I enter the arena, nothing is in there, and I'm stuck with no way to get out. It's getting really tiresome to lose all this money via spawning, and I want to continue the storyline missions. Anyone have any ideas as to what to do? :/ 00:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :reinstall the game and/or start over w/ a fresh new save. remove corrupted save to a secure location. try multiplayer with someone who's game can spawn mel. save edit to finish mission (probly repeat for PT2). 17:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC)